


A Goddess Reborn {Stranger Things}

by Digitalmonstrosity



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, Clairvoyance, F/F, Illusions, Kidnapped, Lesbian Character, Levitation(sorta), Sister - Freeform, super strength
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2020-12-28 12:41:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21136868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Digitalmonstrosity/pseuds/Digitalmonstrosity
Summary: kali/ˈkahlʌɪ,ˈkali/noun1. goddess of of death, time, and doomsday and is often associated with sexuality and violence2. a strong mother-figure and symbolic of motherly-love.this story takes place in the same universe as my 'project' universe. you can find the series on youtube at 'digitalmonstrosity'.





	1. Chapter 1

**METROPOLITAN CORRECTIONAL CENTRE, CHICAGO **

Kali didn’t have to stay. Kali could leave. Find somewhere else.

But what would be the point?

_“I'm sorry. I'm sorry but I have to go back. My friends...My friends are in danger." Eleven looked to her sister with remorseful eyes. Kali's friends were yelling behind her, but all she could do was process Jane's words._

_"Your mother sent you here for a reason, remember? W-we belong together." Kali tried desperately, her illusions fading. El merely stared at Kali._

_"There's nothing for you back there, Jane. They cannot save you..." Her eyes were glassy and voice was cracking._

_"No...But I can save them..." El took a deep breath before turning away and sprinting for her life._

_"Jane. Jane! Jane!" Kali reached to grab her sister, but missed. Her eyes were blown as she watched El run. Her guards were lowered. As a last attempt to bring her sister back she screamed,_

_"JANE!" but she was long gone. Kali pulled back into her seat, heartbroken and lost. Bullets fired from behind the van and her friends screams became painful ringing._

_She leant against the window in sorrow, tears streaking her face. She felt _ _like_ _ her spine had been snapped in half, _ _compressing_ _ on herself. Gunshots fired next to her. Kali was rolled profusely in a ball, unwilling to look around her._

_A pounding noise made her head swivel to the _ _window_ _. It was a cop. She _ _turned_ _ behind her. Her friends. Her family. Bloodied. Dead. Cautiously, she opened the door and lifted her arms in surrender._

It all happened so quick. Before she knew it, the gifted girl was in an isolation unit. One bed, no contact except from the worker who brought  
her food. She couldn't help but look at her number from time to time. Even use her powers to hide it. Wonder what it would life be like if it didn't exist. She would've been back in London, free to go wherever she wanted. Free to see her parents whenever she wanted. Kali cursed herself each time the memory of her parents got fainter. All she could really grasp onto was what they said to her. The last thing they said before she 'disappeared'.

"Kali, no matter what happens, just know it all happens for a reason." Her mother had said, with her father beside her. That was before Kali had gone to school and never returned.

She missed her parents. She missed having any family. She missed having a sister.

_Jane._

Kali sighed at the lost memory and clambered onto her bed. She pulled up the covers and turned to the side, eventually falling asleep.

Kali almost never had dreams, so this was unusual. She seemed to be in control. In control of where she walked, how she moved. It was pitch black, but she could she herself clearly. Water rippled beneath her footsteps. Kali strolled around, not sure what to make of this. It got boring after a while. She sat down and glanced at her hands, summoning a pack of solitaire when she heard a small voice.

"Hello?" It called. Kali turned quick and hesitant approached the noise.

"Hello, is anyone here?" It got louder, and Kali assumed it belonged to a young girl. Still weary, she called back

"Who is it? Show yourself." She stated sternly. She jolted at the sound of splashing water that wasn't her. A small figure appeared in the distance. She could barely make out the brown curls and baggy overalls.

"It's me! Do you remember?" The voice asked calmly. Kali shook her head, and the figure edged closer. Their round face, large eyes and small hands became more distinct.

Kali stepped back in surprise seeing the girl.

"Jane!"


	2. {one}

Eleven nodded weakly with her brows furrowed. Kali's eyes glossed with light tears, her mouth slightly agape. El walked closer, her soft hand placed on the elder's shoulder. Mascara trailed down her cheek as she took a hold of Eleven's hand.

"I need your help... please." El was apprehensive, thinking Kali wasn't gonna help. She was wrong. She had lost everything, her friends, her spark, her light. Yet, right in front of her was a _reason_. A reason to _fight_. To _escape_. To _live_.

"Where do I need to go?"

...

The fire alarm was blaring and everyone was in mania whilst Kali sauntered through the chaos, borrowing a fellow guard's keys. Who knew people would get so freaked over a fire that wasn't even hot. It was amusing albeit sometimes annoying to watch people run into her and panic. How could they bump into something they cant see? Idiots.  
Fixing the key into the lock, the gates swung open and eight was free, out on the cold streets of Chicago.

First order of business, go back to building, with all the names of the Hawkins lab scientists. Kal never remembered the streets being this...off. A crazed looking man approached in hysterics, claiming,

"THEY'RE ALL DEAD. ALL OF THEM!" Kali gave him an unfazed glare whilst continuing on.

...

The door creaked like helk as she entered. With a hand to her hip, she tip toed in. The walls were somehow even more graffiti-ridden than when she left. The clinkering of metal sounded from her left as she swivelled her head rapidly. She checked her gun and furrowed her brows, unable to see what caused the noise.

Eight sighed, stepping backwards. After a few steps, she felt a cold, cylinder barrel against the back of her head.

"What the hell are you doing here?" The voice snarled. Kal sharply turned, greeted with the barrel of a gun. The holder of said gun was a tall boy, in a school, presumably, uniform. Kali looked him up and down and giggled.

"Jesus, when I was giving this place up, I didn't except a bunch of pansies! What's wrong, you kids running from home?" Kal muttered the last part in a childishly mocking voice.

"Don't fuck with him! H-he'll shoot!" A girl shrieked behind him. Kali could fully see the group now. This was pathetic. A lousy group of teens is what this place has been reduced to?

"Children, children relax. I am merely the previous tenant of this fine establishment, here to collect some..._documents_ of mine." Eight strolled closer to the group. She heard papers rustle.

"You mean these?" The boy held out a plastic bag of the workers from the lab. Kali growled and crackled her knuckles.

"You will give me them, and we can forget this." She hissed. The boy shook his head and proceeded to dangle them over a barrel fire.

"Didn't your mother ever teach you not to play with fire?" Kali grinned, and the barrel had disappeared beneath the boy. He turned his head frantically between the missing fire and Kali. She snickered and fell from their sights. The group gasped and made a commotion.

"Children like you shouldn't be messing around with the big kids." She whispered, still invisible. Now behind the group, she placed the mouth of her gun to one of the teen's heads. And then...

The body fell on the floor with a cold thud. Eight made herself visible again. The delinquents screamed and scuttled out of Kali's way. She grabbed the plastic wallet and scoffed.

"Jesus Christ." She muttered, stuffing the papers under her arm. 

...

Chicago had more people than she remembered. Or maybe she had just been out of touch for a bit too long. It was nice, however. The fresh breeze was a major improvement to the stuffy air in that cramped confinement room. She stood, slightly mindless, at the bus stop. Her foot patted rhythmically against the crumbling pavement. A new attire, she had donned. Ripped and dirtied jeans, a crimson tainted shirt covered by her woolly jacket. In her possession since she was 14. A man with a top hat and cigarette in his mouth next to her hissed impatiently, muttering something about 'a useless driver' or whatever. Kali rolled her eyes. People's need to complain about the smallest thing continued to amaze her. Alas the bus came, and her train of thought was cut short. Hiding behind line of citizens waiting to get on, she shrouded herself into nothingness, taking a seat at the back before discreetly reappearing. Her head laid soft against the window, rain drops softly gracing down, streaking a trail behind them. Her eyelids fluttered closed, she'd know when to get off. She always did.

...

Not suddenly, but neither softly, Kali parted her lashes. Without missing a beat, she strode down the bus aisle and left the vehicle like everyone else. Well, she wasn't, but still. She stayed at the foot of the steps for a while, not in anyone's way, mind you. Shit. Hawkins had changed hadn't it? She hadn't been here for long, but...

_She hated it_. She already wanted to leave. Everything had hit her all at once. Brenner, the bad people...everything. Eight turned to head back on the bus.

_It was gone._

Kali took in a deep breath with a slightly-less-confident-than-usual step. And then again, and again until her legs were strong enough to look as if she wasn't a super natural being with on a government watchlist.

_Kali, come on. Now where did Jane say? Scoops...Scoops Ahoy? Yes, there._

Now she just had to find out where that was...Couldn't be too har-

"Excuse me?" Possibly the softest voice Kal had ever heard and it made her jump like a pyscho.

"What? I mean- yes?" Kali had tried, and failed, to calm herself.

"You just looked lost. I figured you were new, since you came off the bus out of state. Do you need help finding something?" The lady had decently long, wavy hazel hair. A faded, green, unbuttoned jacket over a mulberry shirt with yellow stripes. Deep bags were prominent beneath her eyes.

"Um, yes. Have you heard of a place called 'Scoops Ahoy'?" Oh, her accent must of made her sound idiotic, yet the women gave her a small smile.

"Oh, that's it? Well, it's in that big mall. Ya see? Just go in and it's bottom floor, somewhere on the right." She pointed to massive building, with a massive light up sign - STARCOURT. Kali nodded and thanked the women.

"No prob, sweetheart! Enjoy the ice cream!" This older women beamed before resuming her to her own life. Kali did too, but every step of the way left her heart aching at that one word.

_Sweetheart._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At this point, I think we all know who our mystery sweet lady is

**Author's Note:**

> Eyyyy here we go. Sidenote, I fuckingggg love Kali and her character is so underappreciated it's gross istgggg we actually need more love for this girl my babyyyy


End file.
